The Gundam They Called Zero
|image=Ep24-the-gundam-they-called-zero.jpg |english=The Gundam They Called Zero |kanji=ゼロと呼ばれたG(ガンダム) |romaji=Zero to Yoba Reta G ( Gandamu ) |episode=24 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=September 15, 1995 |english airdate=April 6, 2000 }} The Gundam They Called Zero is the twenty-fourth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on September 15, 1995 and North America on April 6, 2000. Synopsis A group of Leos in space work on a satellite next to a colony that has recently pledged alliegence to OZ. The commander is about to contact Colonel Une when a mysterious craft appears, heading straight for the colony. Despite the fact that the craft's lines are open, it refuses to respond to the colony contacting it. The commander sends out a group of Leos to defend the colony. The craft nears the colony and the Leos demand it turn around, but it refuses and they fire at it. One of the Leos make a direct hit on it, which seemingly destroys it. Suddenly, the craft transforms into a Gundam, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. They continuously fire, and seem to knock it off balance, but the Gundam takes out it's giant beam cannon and vaporizes both the satellite and the mobile suits with a single shot. Inside, the pilot breathes heavily. The camera zooms in on the pilot's face; it is Quatre. Meanwhile, at the Lunar Base, Tsuberov tells Lady Une that they must execute the captured Gundam Pilots because it is too risky to keep them alive. Lady Une refuses. Suddenly, they are contacted by a soldier, who tells them that a colony has completely vanished, along with all the OZ soldiers present. He says that the enemy pilot has contacted them, saying that he will next destroy the colony at point 06E. The pilot also sent a blueprint of the Gundam Sandrock. Tsuberov wants to send out the Taurus Mobile Dolls, but Lady Une sends out the Vayaete and Mercurius since they are more powerful. Meanwhile on the Lunar Base Trowa tells the 5 engineers about the new Gundam that has appeared. It is similar to Sandrock, and has the power to completely destroy a natural resource satellite. Trowa heads to get more info. He heads to the cell with the 3 Gundam Pilots and demands that Heero come with him. Duo says he's a better pilot than Heero and that he should go instead. Trowa refuses, saying that even a Gundam Pilot could be killed on this mission, since it will be a Gundam they will be fighting. He tells the 3 pilots what has happened with the colonies, and Heero gets up to leave with him. Duo tells Heero not to go, so Trowa punches him in the stomach and they leave. Wufei thinks that Trowa really has betrayed them, but Duo quickly exterminates this theory, showing Heero the hologram projector Trowa gave him when he punched him. It contains various blue prints of their upgraded Gundams, and the new Gundam, Wing Zero. A craft with Heero and Trowa on it leaves the Lunar Base and meets up with the carrier containing the Mercurius and Vayaete. Heero and Trowa get on the carrier and get in the Gundams. Trowa thinks that once they meet up with Quatre they'll be in a powerful enough position to attack OZ. Heero doubts this is true, and that they might end up destroying the new Gundam when they fight it. He thinks that Trowa should remain infiltrated in OZ until they are in a better position to defeat Treize. The carrier heads out into space with other shuttles containing Leos. Meanwhile, at colony 06E, the Leos guard the city and the outside, and laser beams have been attached to the outside of the colony. Quatre arrives and says he's going to destroy the colony; they had better leave if they value their lives. The beam cannons fire upon the Gundam, but it easily dodges them and dispatches the Leos with its beam cannons and machine guns. Quatre then blows up the colony. He strangely has tears in his eyes, even though he isn't one bit sad. Elsewhere, Trowa informs Heero that they were to late to save colony 06E, and the next targeted colony will be in the area. They leave the carrier to avoid being seen. Trowa tells Heero to avoid battle and see how powerful the new Gundam is. Heero doubts that Quatre is in a normal state. Mercurius is sent ahead of the other mobile suits. The other OZ soldiers question Trowa's actions, but he informs them that he has the self-destruct device for Mercurius so Heero won't ditch them. Back on the Lunar Base Duo and Wufei look at the projector given to them by Trowa. Duo is confident that Quatre will help them out, but Wufei has a bad feeling. Meanwhile, Tsuberov turns off the air in the prison cells. The scientists are weakening in their cells; Dr. J regrets that they were never able to finish upgrading Deathscythe and Shenlong. Duo is frustrated that they are killing them off, but Wufei continues to examine the projector, just in case something drastic happens to save them. Trowa and Heero reach the colony, and don't detect the Wing Zero anywhere outside. 3 Leos are sent in the colony and find Quatre demolishing a city street. The 3 mobile suits are quickly demolished and Quatre heads outside. Trowa fires at him in the Vayaete, but the Wing Zero dodges it and destroys all the Leos present. Trowa heads near the Gundam and calls out to Quatre, but is blasted; nearly half of the Vayaete is demolished. Quatre says that outer space has gone crazy; he'll use this Gundam to destroy it all. He refuses to let them come near him, and tells them to tell the others to stay away from him, or he might end up killing them. Heero attacks him however, knocking away his beam cannon, and tells Quatre that he will kill him. Important Events *'Mecha Introduced: 'Gundam Wing Zero Staff *'Script: 'Toshifumi Kawase *'Unit Director: 'Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura